She Is Different Now
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: One-shot. This is a prolouge to the first book of The Fading Trilogy, but you have to read that first. Babette finds out a shocking change in her older sister Jacqueline, and has to do something that will chnage her life forever.


**This is dedicated to MissMysteryAuthor…you go girl! **

…

The petite French accent of a nineteen year old Babette came from the dark hallway "Jackie? Where are you?" she asked. The girl peered into the darkness, using her magic as a source of light, and saw what she assumed was the outline of her sister's frame.

Tentatively, she stepped forward, her bare feet cold on the polished wooden floor, and the hem of her long silver nightgown whispered across the floor. She brushed a strand of her dark tresses from her eyes, still being unable to see her sister. Babette thought as she continued to walk closer "_Where are you Jackie? Are you in trouble_?"

Her sister answered in the same fashion, but there was a change in her voice. It was far more sly and malevolent with a slight growl in her tone "_Oh, I am perfectly fine Babette. You have no idea how fine I am now_" she thought back.

Confused, the young girl crept closer and closer to the end of the dark hallway, until the figure at the end came into more focus. It was her older sister, but…it also wasn't. She had a dead Maya at her feet, and Babette could tell who the woman was. She gasped "That is Madam Helen!" she said in breathless disbelief. She had never liked the woman, but she certainly did not want to see her, or anyone, dead.

The young woman then turned to her older sister, and then a smell reached her senses. It was something that she had only smelt a few times, when she had cut her lip or skinned her knee…blood. The Maya, for they were a peaceful race, only really encountered the blood of anything but a plant when someone would have a small physical injury. Babette found the smell of blood confronting and assaulting to the senses, however she was more distracted by the dead Maya. The Maya, like all vampires, were immortal, but could be killed, however only by either a Zemya or one of their own.

The young girl shuddered at the thought of the evil vampires. They were cruel, vile creatures, her mother had always told her. Babette's own father had been attacked by a Zemya once, and he had scars from the attack, as well as having to walk with a cane because of the permanent break in his ankle he had received.

Suddenly, her attention was broken away from the dead Maya woman by her remembrance of her sister's presence. Babette turned to her sister, and gasped "J-Jackie? Is that you?" she asked in disbelief.

Jacqueline looked the same, but she also seemed different. Her irises glowed golden in the darkness, and her fangs were no longer hidden like she had always been taught. Even her stance seemed different. It was far more…intimidating and powerful then it had always been. Jacqueline smiled, her fangs visible, although it didn't affect her speech "Bonjur Babette" she said, her voice sinister. Her long red hair was unkempt and loose from any ties, making her seem even more terrifying to her little sister.

Babette stepped backwards, her heart racing "You…you are not my s-sister" she said. Using her vampire speed, the younger sibling raced off, leaving her sister. She jumped out of the nearest window once she was out of her sister's view, going as fast as possible.

Upon glancing at her father's figure, she stopped in his path. His dark eyes were clouded with worry at his youngest daughter's distress "Ma cheri? What is wrong?" he asked.

"Papa, it is Jacqueline. She…she is not herself anymore" answered Babette.

Her father nodded, understanding exactly what she meant. He sighed heavily, his grip tightening on his cane "Run cheri, run as fast as you can. Go to Prince Adam's castle. The Enchantress will come there soon, and she will fix the Prince's bad ways. You will be safe there, I promise" he said.

Babette nodded, and continued running in the direction of the castle. She knew that the Prince was spoilt, selfish and unkind, but trusted the Enchantress to help her. She knew about the Enchantress's spells she placed on households with unfair or cruel rulers, she did it to change their ways for both the ruler's benefit and the benefit of the castle. But, she had no idea how this was done. However, she would not worry about that…she had bigger things to be concerned about.

Jacqueline was not her sister anymore. She was something worse.

She was Zemya.

Her sister was now her enemy.


End file.
